


Take me to the Moon

by TsukinoYue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cigarettes, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoYue/pseuds/TsukinoYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke remained friends after breaking up. But when Kiba asks Naruto's hand in marriage, what will be his answer? And what will be Sasuke's reaction to all of it? Can they ever forget their first love and move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to the Moon

The night sky was beautiful. The moon hung heavy among the darkness, unobscured by clouds or city pollution, its brilliance compounded by the multitude of stars. Although it was a very cold night with billowing drifts of heavy snow swathing the ground, a raven-haired man could be seen reposing outside the comfort of his home, lying on a deck above a frozen lake, looking at the beautiful night sky and listening to the silence he appreciated so much.  
Sasuke kept his eyes closed as he heard the wood under him creaking, feeling the vibrations the heavy steps caused. Slow, deep breaths filled his ears as the other person settled beside him. The raven man didn’t bother to open his eyes when his companion took the cigarette out of his hand.  
“I really hate the taste of these things,” the blond man said, blowing the smoke out into the cold air.  
Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and plucked the stick from between the other man’s lips, taking a long drag as he reclosed his eyes. He welcomed the warmness that filled his lungs from the cigarette smoke, the calming feeling along the sour taste he had gotten used over the years. Beside him, the blond man stared at the frozen lake, unusually silent, hugging himself to combat the cold.   
“How did you know I was here?” It was Sasuke who broke the silence after he finished his smoke, sitting up on the deck.   
The blond shrugged. “I had a feeling.” Then he chuckled when the other playfully punched his arm in disbelief and impatience. “I was walking around, saw you here and would have left you alone, but I smelled the smoke, so I had to come,” he explained himself simply.  
“You don’t smoke,” Sasuke replied, offering another cigarette to the blond.  
“You don’t either.” Naruto accepted the offering, waiting for the raven to light the stick in his mouth to take few quick drags. “That is, unless something happened,” he concluded, giving the cigarette back to its owner.  
“Hn.”   
Sasuke didn’t want to talk and that was one of the reasons he went to that secluded place on such a cold night. He looked at the sky and sighed, appreciating the sour taste in his mouth.  
“Did you and Neji have a fight?” Naruto insisted on the conversation, breathing in the smoke Sasuke’s lips produced.  
“We don’t fight,” he answered nonetheless, knowing it was useless to keep quiet. He was already found, so there was no point in silence anymore. “We only decided on breaking up.”  
The cold apathy from Sasuke shocked Naruto. “WHAT? What do you mean you guys only broke up? You just said you don’t fight, so why-”  
“Because,” the raven cut him off calmly but firmly. “It’s no big deal.”  
“No big deal? Sasuke! You guys were together for three fucking years! How can you say…? I… WHY?” The blond screamed out his frustration, waving his arms around in a way only he could do.  
However, his outburst actually caused Sasuke to laugh, throwing another finished cig at the frozen lake and pulling out another. The act confused Naruto further, but the blond’s words were constricted in his throat, leaving him unable to verbally express himself, leaving him looking unaccountably bewildered.  
“You look more upset than I’m supposed to be,” Sasuke explained his laughter, then quickly reoccupied his lips with yet another cigarette. “I’m not upset, Naruto… And neither is Neji. We just didn’t work out, but we’ll keep on being friends and things will be fine.” It was funny he was the one comforting Naruto for his break up.  
The blond looked absolutely devastated with the news “I… I just…” He fidgeted with his hands. “I really wanted you guys to work out and… be happy.”  
“I am happy,” Sasuke declared, staring at the middle of the lake.  
“Then how come you’re chain smoking like this?!” he burst out again, still frustrated over his friend’s decision.  
“Because. It has nothing to do with Neji, I guarantee you.” Sasuke brought his hands in front of his eyes and observed how they trembled and how the fingertips were turning red from the cold.  
Naruto swallowed dryly, frustrated at himself for not understanding his friend and at Sasuke for not telling him what was wrong. With a defeated sigh, he snatched the pack and lighter from Sasuke’s cold hands and breathed in the smoke he hated so much.  
Hours later, under the beautiful night sky, the two men had settled down to lay side-by-side on the lake’s dock, silently smoking one cigarette after another until the pack was empty.  
“You should go home, it’s already pretty late.” Again it was Sasuke who broke the silence.  
“And leave your ass to freeze to death? No fucking way, bastard. I’m leaving when you’re leaving and that’s final.” There was a slight laughter tone on his voice, which made Sasuke smirk.  
“Are you still afraid of dark, moron?” The teasing was a bit nostalgic to both.  
“Of course not! Who is afraid? I’m not afraid of anything, bastard.” And so was the playful arguing. “Kay, I’m scared and the lights went down about ten minutes ago.”  
They chuckled.  
At the same time, they turned to the side, facing each other with small smiles curling their purple lips. It felt so nostalgic; Sasuke felt a tingle in his hand, telling him it should be placed on the other man’s face and then its fingers should caress the scars on his cheeks. He didn’t. He couldn’t. Four years had gone by since that possibility and besides… “Won’t Kiba be mad at you for not going home? You already smell like cigs.”  
Naruto’s smile didn’t drop, but morphed into a different one. “Yeah, probably,” came his lazy and carefree answer. “He still wasn’t home when I left.”  
Sasuke sighed and rose up, hopping off the dock and landing on the hard surface of the lake, reaching his hand out to Naruto to take. The contact was casual and only lasted moments. Skating across the ice, they reached the other bank of the lake, where a hidden passage took them back to the city.  
The roads were deserted and the accumulated snow slowed the two men down. The air was so cold it was hard to breath. “You don’t need to walk me home,” Naruto told Sasuke hesitantly.  
“I won’t.” He smirked when Naruto was actually taken aback by the answer. “I’ll drive you. My car is parked over there.” He clarified pointing at the single car on the street.  
…  
As soon as they entered the car, the raven turned the heater on, clenching and unclenching his hands until he felt his fingertips again. The blond hugged himself and trembled for good two or three minutes until his body heat returned.  
“Oh God, running around in the snow was a stupid idea. Oh boy, my lungs are burning. I guess I’m too old for a snowball war,” he laughed, the tip of his nose flushed red from the cold.  
“You started it… but I have to agree with you, we’re not teens anymore.” He started the car but made no move to drive away.  
The blond smiled, looking into a faraway memory. “We used to do this a lot, didn’t we?”  
The raven hummed in agreement.  
Naruto laughed, reminiscing that time. “I’d drag you out of your home and take you to the lake and then we would skate there for hours. You know, I really hated that I never got to see you fall on your ass, not even once.”  
“But I got to see you drop almost every time,” he smirked at the other, wrought with superiority.  
“Yeah. But I always made you eat snow after that, and I won most of our snow wars,” Naruto returned matter-of-factly, smirking back.  
“It was so stupid, since we had to run all the way to the station to get home.” Sasuke remembered the time when he didn’t own a car, when his house was too far to walk to and Naruto’s was even farther.  
“At least we warmed ourselves faster,” the blond said without thinking and then coughed awkwardly at the memory of how exactly they did that.  
“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t comment further, driving all the way to Naruto’s apartment in silence.  
…  
Naruto didn’t want to leave the car. He didn’t want to leave Sasuke until he knew the reason of his earlier behavior and nothing would stop Naruto from knowing.  
Or so he thought.  
“I still can’t believe you broke up with Neji, Sasuke,” Naruto whined, frustrated.  
“I didn’t. We broke up.” The raven emphasized that the split was mutually agreed upon.  
“Ah, even so, I can’t understand why… You guys looked so good together, but this is so… sudden. Please tell me something bad happened between you guys.” Because Naruto couldn’t simply believe they broke up for the sake of breaking up. It didn’t make any sense.  
“Again, nothing happened between us. Everything was as good as it could be.” He let out a frustrated sigh at his friend’s insistence.  
“Nothing, nothing?” he pouted.  
“No.”  
“Really?” Naruto arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
“So everything was perfectly fine between you guys?”   
“Absolutely.” His answers were firm and precise, not even a single doubt or hesitation.  
“Even the sex?”   
Sasuke didn’t let himself be taken aback by the sudden question; instead he permitted himself to show a perverted smirk. “The sex was great. Some of the best of my life. Probably one of the few things I’ll miss. Neji did any and every single thing I wanted in bed.”  
The embarrassing silence that followed the statement didn’t last as long as Sasuke wished. Naruto screamed out his frustration and fell on the seat. “Aaaargh, I give up! Really, I give up on helping you with whatever you’re doing to your life. You hit your damn head and you’re hallucinating saying these things to me, or maybe I’m the one hallucinating and you’re not even here! Oh fuck, now I’m even more confused!”  
Sasuke laughed out loud and after a few moments, Naruto joined him carelessly.  
“I said already, you don’t have to worry about it. I’m perfectly fine and happy with this decision.” Before Naruto could protest or say anything, Sasuke continued “But enough about me. How is everything with you and Kiba?”  
The blond’s expression changed in an instant, a content grin on his face. “I suppose things are going fine. We are not fighting anymore and eh… yeah, we’re fine.”  
The raven showed his rare gentle smile at his friend. “I’m happy for you.”  
Naruto was left speechless at the warmth in Sasuke’s features. How many years had it been since the last time he saw one of those smiles directed at him? He didn’t know how to react anymore. Years earlier, maybe he would… but now… nothing.  
The raven noticed the other’s slight discomfort and cleared his throat, erasing completely the traces of the smile. “You should go now, Naruto.” It was something between an order and a suggestion.  
Naruto complied with a nod. “Yeah, hm, thanks… for everything, bye.”  
“Bye.” And he drove away, watching by the rearview mirror as Naruto kept on waving at him until they lost sight of each other.  
…  
He felt exhausted, sick and drained when he arrived in his apartment. He and Neji never officially moved in together and though they had been cohabiting for about two years, both men had their own apartments.  
So when only silence greeted the usual ‘I’m home’, Sasuke shouldn’t really be surprised. He couldn’t deny the affection he felt for the long-haired man, and after so long of being used to a routine, it was weird to cut it so abruptly.  
Walking into the kitchen, Sasuke smiled when he found a note on the fridge from Neji. In beautiful letters, it read: ‘Sasuke, I left food on the fridge, so heat and eat no matter what time it is. I’m available if you need to talk, a friend or companion. Neji.’  
He ate the food his ex-boyfriend left for him, but even the skillfully made food had no taste in his mouth. The bath was warm and long and the bed was soft and comfortable, making Sasuke sleep peacefully for how long he needed.  
…  
A week later.  
Naruto and Kiba lay on the living room’s sofa, the blond’s head on the other’s lap as they talked. Kiba had his hand on his boyfriend’s stomach, caressing the skin under his shirt, where a swirling tattoo adorned his belly around his navel.  
“I’m hungry, Kibs” The blond said covering himself with the blanket they left on the couch.  
“I already ordered from Ichiraku’s, it should be arriving soon.” The bell rang at that exact moment. “See, right on time.” Kiba stood up to pick the food, thanking the delivery boy and going to the kitchen.  
“Let’s eat here, the kitchen is cold,” Naruto yelled out, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.  
“C’mon Naruto, I already set the table.” The brunet chuckled when he heard a growling reply. “It’s getting cold.” He singsonged.  
Naruto waddled to the kitchen still with the blanket around his body, pouting at his boyfriend for making him get up from the comforts of the sofa.  
Kiba chuckled and held the blond, pecking his lips. “Don’t make that face, Naru.” The blond pouted again, earning another peck on his lips. “C’mon, I’m hungry too, so let’s have dinner. I ordered miso ramen for you.”  
Naruto’s face immediately brightened up at the mention of his favorite food in the whole world, but then he frowned at the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck and tilting his head to the side. “Now I wonder what you have done wrong. You’ve been treating me so nicely the whole day.”  
The brunet smiled mischievous and brought Naruto’s body closer to his by the waist. “I did nothing wrong,” he whispered into the other’s lips. “But maybe I just want something, mm.” The kiss made it very clear what something Kiba wanted from Naruto.  
The blond smiled. “Let’s eat first.” And when the other opened his mouth, Naruto rolled his eyes. “Dinner, Kiba, I meant the dinner.”  
The two men ate dinner and talked like usual, but Kiba was being unusually absentminded; his eyes roamed around the room anxiously and he unconsciously fidgeted with the cutlery as he gave short answers to his boyfriend. Naruto noticed that and frowned.  
“Did something happen?”  
“Huh? Oh, no. Not really, no.”  
The frown on the blond’s features intensified. “Are you sure? You look… distant.”  
Kiba grinned with a small shrug. “It’s nothing, don’t worry babe.”  
Naruto’s frown became a glare. “You know I hate when you call me babe.”  
Kiba chuckled and kept on teasing his boyfriend about his sensitivity. In the end, things were as normal as always with the couple talking and eventually kissing.  
…  
The blond washed the dishes as his boyfriend lazed around on the couch. Naruto sighed despondently; he had given up on making Kiba help with house chores and he had long outgrown letting the dishes pile up on the sink.  
“Naruto!” He called out from the living room.  
“What?!” The other didn’t bother with leaving the sink, being almost done.  
“I bought champagne today, it’s in the fridge! When you’re done, bring it here that I want us to drink!” Kiba also didn’t bother to leave the couch, screaming to be heard.  
Naruto frowned a bit; after all, his boyfriend hated champagne and would never ever buy it. Shrugging off, he went to the fridge and got it along with two glasses.  
The blond found the other on their small balcony, with a heavy blanket waiting for him. Naruto placed the bottle and the glasses on the small table and dropped onto the small sofa situated on the balcony, thanking for the blanket Kiba wrapped around them.  
The brunet poured the champagne and they cheered.  
“So... what are we celebrating?” Naruto asked after a sip, watching the snow falling over the city.  
“Us… and a nice night of snow,” Kiba answered casually as if it was obvious.  
The blond smiled. Even if he didn’t know why they were doing that, he would never dismiss a chance of drinking champagne and watch the snow falling.  
The pair languished contently for some time, before the brunet cleared his throat to get his lover’s attention. Naruto’s blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. Kiba took his hand and turned his body so they could face each other.  
“Naruto… we’re together for so long and every day is so good by your side.” The blond’s heart skipped a beat at the words. “I know I don’t say these things a lot…” Kiba breathed out. “But I want you to know how much I love you and even when you think I don’t pay attention to you, you’re the only thing in my eyes.” He smiled warmly. “And that’s why I know your eyes are a beautiful light blue in the evening when the sun is setting, that your hair is brighter on Wednesday because you always wash it twice. Listening to you talk to your plants always brightens my mood, and I like to watch when you’re buying groceries ‘cause you always make a cute pout when you have to buy vegetables.”   
The smile widened at Naruto’s shocked face. “I love when you sing in the shower because I can figure how you are feeling by the song you chose. I love it how you moan louder when I kiss the spot on your belly tattoo right on the scar that’s barely hidden by the ink.” He kissed the blond’s hand. “I wanted to take you out to a fancy place, but I know it makes you uncomfortable. I wanted to give you a beautiful bouquet but I know you hate when they die just few days later. I wanted to treat you like a princess, but you’d rather be a king and that’s one of the many things I love about you.”   
He touched the man’s birthmarks on his cheeks. “But I still… I want to take you to skating on the moon at midnight in winter. I want to take you to Neptune to see the cherry blossom in spring. I want to take you to Mars in summer and swing you around until you can reach the sky. And I want to take you to Venus in fall and jump on the yellow leaves with you.” Naruto’s eyes widened and Kiba reached for something in his pocket.  
“Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?”   
…  
“YES!” Naruto yelled at the man in front of him.   
“Yes?”  
“Yes, yes, oh God, yes!” He jumped on the other hugging him tightly.  
“Are you alright?” He asked hugging the blond back.  
“Hmham. I’m so happy,” Naruto breathed in the familiar scent of his lover’s skin and smiled.  
“Hn, well that’s good, but I think you had hit your head on your way here.” The man lightly pushed Naruto to look him in the eye with a confused face. “What are you talking about, moron?”  
The blond’s smile didn’t change. “You asked and that’s my answer, yes. Aren’t you happy, bastard?”  
Sasuke still had a confused expression on his face, scowling when Naruto rolled his eyes.  
The blond grinned and reached for his back pocket, showing a small box to the confused raven. Sasuke’s dark eyes widened when Naruto dropped on his knee and opened the small box with trembling hands, showing a pair of rings.  
“Take me to the moon to skate. Take me to Neptune to see the cherry blossoms. Take me to Mars and swing me until I reach the sky. Take me to Venus and push me into the yellow leaves. But more than that, take my hand, Sasuke.” Naruto’s eyes shone with determination and fear.  
“Are you totally out of your mind?” the raven’s voice was shaking. “I… You hit your head, Naruto.” He couldn’t believe it. “Maybe you forgot, but we broke up four years ago. You’ve been with Kiba for three and a half years and he loves you,” Sasuke said flatly, as though he was explaining the obvious to a child.  
Naruto chuckled and stood up to look Sasuke dead in the eye, slipping the box back to his pocket. “I didn’t… and he doesn’t.” the blond found Sasuke’s confused face. “Kiba… he doesn’t love me… If he did, he wouldn’t ask my ex-boyfriend to write a fucking proposal in his fucking place.” He swallowed dryly.  
“How?” The raven breathed. “How did you know it was me?” His voice was almost fragile.  
Naruto smiled. “You wanted me to know, stupid. It was subtle and I almost believed it was Kiba’s words, but then it was so obvious, Sasuke,” he chuckled, taking the other’s hands. “And oh my God, Kiba was so damn stupid for repeating each and every word, but I’m so happy he did.”   
Confusion and something else glinted in dark eyes. “Kiba never went with me to buy groceries. I never told him I have a scar under my tattoo, and if he ever touched it, I’m sure it was by accident. He’s never at home when I talk to my plants or when I sing in the shower,” the blond explained with a crooked half-smile. “And until that part, it hadn’t hit me, but then… I never told him we named that lake ‘the moon’. He never took me to the ‘Neptune Park’. I never told him about the hidden playground, the Mars. And Venus Avenue is in a town he’s never been to, not with me.”  
Sasuke’s head dropped, his hair falling in front of his eyes like a curtain from the world.  
“You love me,” Naruto declared gently. “You still love me.”  
The raven nodded, but his head remained down. “I’ve never stopped loving you.” His voice was thick and choked with emotion.  
Naruto swallowed, feeling tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Then why? Why did you break up with me?”   
Sasuke chuckled, sad and broken. “Because I couldn’t stand watching you being miserable anymore.” He looked up at Naruto and saw the confusion. “You looked so miserable with me back then… and suddenly I saw you approaching Kiba. I wanted to kill him and kidnap you from the world out of jealously, scream at him that you were mine and only mine.” He sighed. “But you looked so happy around him… I couldn’t take your happiness for my selfish reasons. I was still a coward for breaking up with you before you left me.”  
The blond chuckled in sadness, touching his face to feel the wetness on his cheek. “I guess I deserved it.” He talked to himself out loud. “I felt you didn’t love me anymore, so I thought that if I approached another guy, you’d be jealous and chase after me…”  
“And I didn’t.”  
Silence weighed down upon them, heavy and suffocating until it was so hard to breathe, someone had to break it.  
“I thought it was your way of saying I should just give up and move on,” Naruto said quietly. “And that’s what I did… partly. It’s not like I was unhappy with Kiba, but… he’s not you.”  
Sasuke nodded. “Neji knew I would never feel anything except for friendship and he was the same. We were together as more of an agreement than for love; it was like a perfect fake relationship.” He smiled. “Then last week, Kiba asked me to help him with his proposal for you because he didn’t know what to say… When I wrote it for him, I realized my feelings for you were much deeper than I thought. Because he was an idiot, I left the hints for you.” He laughed with irony. “And then you showed up at the lake and…”  
“Sasuke…” Naruto’s fingertips found the raven’s pale face as his blue eyes found black ones. “I’m so happy you did that, you have no idea.” He grinned at his friend, the one he loved the most. “I want to hear those words from your mouth, your voice.”  
Naruto reached his pocket again and placed the box on Sasuke’s hands. “After the proposal, I questioned Kiba and he ended up telling me everything. He showed me the paper you had written, that he had memorized. I could tell you were trembling when you wrote it, ‘cause your handwriting is usually so neat… I told Kiba to stop lying to himself and went to my bedroom to get this… and then I came running through the snow.”  
The blond opened the box in Sasuke’s hands. “I had bought them before we broke up... and I could never throw them away.” Sasuke felt his heart skipping a beat. “I know they’re cheap and not as pretty as you deserve, but I couldn’t afford more than that back then… and now I was in a hurry so…”  
Sasuke silenced him with a finger when Naruto started to blabber out of nervousness. “They’re perfect, Naruto. If only I knew…” His heart clenched with regret, but his remorse would not turn back the clock.   
The blond smiled. He felt no regret, because every decision he had made had brought them back to this point. “I’m still waiting for the words.”  
Sasuke’s lips curled into one of his rare, gentle smiles, taking Naruto’s breath away. He looked him in the eye for an infinite minute. “Marry me.” His hand moved forward to card through thick blond hair. “It’s not a question, not an option. It’s a demand, Naruto. Marry me.”  
The blond felt a shiver tingle down his spine and tremble through his body as he nodded, watching as Sasuke slipped the ring on his finger. Naruto had barely slipped the second ring on Sasuke’s finger when he felt his body being thrown against the surface of the wall behind him.  
“I love you so fucking much.” Sasuke’s lips were so close to his.  
“I love you too, Sasuke. I love you way too much,” he breathed.  
The kiss was desperate as they crashed their mouths together, hurting, feeling, breathing. Naruto wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck tightly, feeling Sasuke’s arms around his waist just as tightly.  
They stood there, holding each other, clutching tightly to each other, as if they would disappear forever should they let go. They remained pressed together until their hearts slowed to an acceptable rate, until their feet hurt for standing so long, until their arms hurt for the force they exerted.  
“Don’t ever leave me again,” Naruto whispered into his neck.  
“Never,” Sasuke swore.  
…  
Sasuke laid his blond fiancé on his bed, supporting his body on his forearms. Naruto smiled at him, his hands playing with the tip of dark hair. Slowly, they leaned forward, tilting their heads slightly to the side, lips meeting in a passionate, breathtaking kiss.  
Their tongues danced around each other, drawing gasps and moans from desperate throats. Sasuke’s hands played with blond locks as Naruto’s hands walked up and down his lover’s back, pulling the shirt up inch by inch. They broke the kiss for an instant, so the raven took the shirt off, throwing it aside to return to the blond man under him, who he loved dearly.  
Sitting up and causing Sasuke to do the same, Naruto’s eyes took in everything they could from the other’s chest, as his hands explored the heated pale skin, mesmerized. The raven watched as those blue eyes glinted under the light of a single lamp, he shivered when the other’s fingers played with his nipples, when the small nails carefully scratched his stomach.  
“This is new,” the blond whispered, caressing a small scar on the raven’s left shoulder.  
“It’s from when we went skiing last year,” Sasuke answered the unspoken question, his hands on the other’s hips while his thumps caressed the tan skin under the shirt. “When you fell and took me with you.” He chuckled at the memory, bringing their bodies closer. “We hit a tree, remember? It hurt like hell.”  
Naruto smiled, pecking his lips. “Yeah… but I didn’t know you got hurt, sorry.”  
“It was just a cut. You broke your arm if I remember correctly.” Sasuke’s fingers gathered the cloth slowly, pulling the shirt up.  
Naruto chuckled and kissed the shoulder where the scar was. “For the fourth time, yeah.” He raised his arms for Sasuke take off his shirt entirely, wrapping them around his lover’s neck soon after. “Tsunade wanted to kill me for that.”  
“I did too. You gave us a scare when you blacked out, you know. Thank God you’re so headstrong.” He smirked and kissed the pouting lips, biting the lower one to earn an intake of breath from Naruto.  
“Mm, enough with the past… I’m more interested in now,” the blond murmured throatily, falling back on bed and pulling Sasuke along with him.  
Sasuke smirked, kissing his lips again, exploring his body further since no piece of cloth was in the way. He kissed and bit his lover’s neck, his shoulder, his chest. His fingers played with the tan skin on his belly, his navel, his nipples. And then he found that spot, covered by the black ink of Naruto’s tattoo, where a decade before he had cut it from falling from a tree, leaving a very sensitive scar. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the memorized place, smirking as the muscles of the blond’s stomach clench in pleasure, and his breath became heavier.  
Naruto groaned in pleasure, clutching at the raven locks. The feeling of the other’s tongue on his stomach, on his sensitive spots, of the fingers playing with his nipples, it was numbing and electrifying at the same time. He closed his blue eyes tightly to the feel of Sasuke’s hands working on his belt, on his button, on his zipper…  
“White with little green frogs, huh? That’s so sexy, moron.” The raven’s deep voice poked fun at his choice of underwear. “As much as the socks.”   
“Shut up, bastard.” Naruto glared, despite helping the raven with the task of removing his pants and socks. “It’s not like I was expecting we would come to this when I put ‘em on.” With a bit of difficulty, they managed to change positions in the bed, kneeling up face to face.  
“I should’ve known you still wore these stupid boxers,” Sasuke smirked, looking at the tent on said boxers.  
“Hey! They’re super cool, you know,” the blond protested while his hands slid down his fiancé’s back until they cupped his covered bottom. “And what are you wearing, huh?” He smirked in challenge, knowing Sasuke wasn’t as mature as he liked to pretend when it came to underwear, no matter how much he denied it.  
The raven arched an eyebrow and undid his belt to open his pants, showing plain black boxers to the blond’s disappointment. “Some things change, moron.”  
Naruto pouted, but pulled the jeans down to Sasuke’s knees. “That’s boring, bastard.”   
The raven rolled his eyes as he took the rest of his pants off and then his socks, losing balance when Naruto pulled his body closer out of sudden, making him grab hold of the tan shoulders.   
“I really liked that pair with the snake...” Naruto breathed into his ear. “...right here.”  
Sasuke moaned into the blond’s ear when he gripped his hard member. He hissed at the contact, gripping the blond hair he loved so much. The raven threw his fiancé back to the bed, crawling over him. Sasuke smirked at the surprised face and kissed him, then dragged his lips to Naruto’s neck, down to his shoulder, his chest, his nipple, his stomach, his navel…  
“Ah, Sasuke,” Naruto moaned, arching his back and feeling his lover smirk against his overheated skin.  
Sasuke inched down the last piece of cloth Naruto was wearing, looking into blue eyes with lust and love. Naruto shivered and couldn’t pull his haze away when Sasuke’s tongue swirled around the head of his member, lapping at the pre-cum beading there.  
The raven wrapped his hand the base while his mouth was occupied by the tip, licking, sucking and nipping with care. The taste wasn’t particularly pleasant, but the headiness was as addictive as the cigarettes he smoke, and the moans he earned from plump lips… The raven groaned, the vibration of it tingling across Naruto’s sensitive member, making him moan louder in pleasure, his hands gripping raven locks.  
The blond could only moan and try not to thrust into Sasuke’s throat as the raven took his member into his mouth further, inch by inch, sucking and groaning to increase the pleasure. Sasuke stopped and pulled back when Naruto’s cries reached a tell-tale pitch and his hands clenched spasmatically in his hair, indicating that he would cum soon. He cleaned his mouth of pre-cum and saliva with the backs of his hands, panting and watching as Naruto caught his breath.  
Blue eyes stared when Sasuke opened the drawer on the nightstand, getting a pack of condoms and lube. Naruto felt a tingle of jealously when he noticed that both the pack and the lube were already open, but he brushed it aside in favor of concentrating on the butterflies flying wildly in his stomach.  
He opened his legs, letting Sasuke settle in between them. Dark eyes searched blue ones for the final confirmation, getting a nod and a groan of impatience, and then thin pale fingers were spreading the lube around Naruto’s hole. Sasuke’s eyes were concentrated and attentive of the blond’s expressions, watching as he bit his lower lip when he pressed the first finger inside.  
“You’re tight,” the raven commented, working his finger in and out to loosen the hole.  
Naruto closed his eyes to the feeling, panting. “It’s been a while since I bottomed,” he admitted.  
“Hn.” And then the raven was back at his task of preparing his fiancé, getting harder and harder at the thought of that tight heat around his member.  
“Mm, Sasuke… that’s enough,” Naruto moaned impatiently, his heart beating faster.  
The raven nodded, finally taking off his boxers, hissing in relief when his hard member was freed. He rolled the condom over his cock, crawling on top of Naruto.  
They looked at each other, their panting and bruised mouths, their eyes glinting with love, lust, trust, passion and hope, their sweaty skin, their disheveled state, the desperation of needing the other. It was so beautiful.  
Naruto spread his legs wider, feeling his heart beating like crazy as Sasuke guided his member to his prepared hole.  
The raven took a long breath when his member was fully inside Naruto’s body, trembling as they became one.  
The blond’s hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a loving and passionate kiss. Their breath was heavy when they parted, looking at the other’s eyes with so much emotion.  
“How did I survive four years without it?” Naruto whispered with a smile.  
The raven returned the smile, kissing his lips as he began to move, slowly and firmly.  
The moans weren’t loud or desperate, but deep and husky. The friction of their bodies provided them not only raw pleasure, but also the safety of each other’s arms.  
“I missed you so much, Naruto. Ah,” Sasuke whispered into his partner’s ear, changing the angle of his thrusting just slightly.  
“I missed you too, Sas-mmm.” The blond shuddered when his prostate was hit, and he scratched his nails down Sasuke’s sweaty back. “Hmm, yes… more.”  
The raven complied with his fiancé’s request, thrusting faster and harder into him. “You feel so good, Naru.”  
The trusts became faster, harder, deeper making the groans louder, huskier, needier.  
When Sasuke felt he was getting close to cum, he wrapped his hand around Naruto’s member, jerking him off to completion. The blond shuddered, clutching at the sheets, at Sasuke’s dark locks, meeting the thrusts with his hips, faster, harder, deeper.  
Until Sasuke leaned closer to his ear, “I love you so much, Naruto.” And he lost it, stilling his body with a mute scream as climax hit him. He closed his eyes tightly as the wave of pleasure rocked his body, making him tremble and shudder.  
The raven kept on thrusting inside his lover, watching as Naruto squirmed in pleasure, losing control when blue eyes locked with his. He bit the tan shoulder to muffle a scream, emptying himself into the condom.  
Naruto’s arms held him lazily while they panted and tried to catch their breath. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, kissing the shoulder he had bitten in apology. He rolled to the side; Naruto did the same, so they kept on staring at each other with contented grins on their lips.  
Sasuke reached out to take Naruto’s hand, and they kissed slightly, lazily, enjoying the moment.  
The raven threw the used condom in a small bin beside his bed, getting tissues to clean the mess they had made on each other the best they could. “You can have your shower, Naru. I’m too tired.”  
Naruto nodded and went to the bathroom, but not before he gave his lover another kiss. He couldn’t sleep if he didn’t shower and Sasuke knew that.  
When the blond went back to the bed, he smiled at the peacefully sleeping raven, getting on the bed and pulling the covers over them. He felt the soft material around his body, the smell of sex, of Sasuke and the warmth of the man he loved the most. Instantly, he fell asleep.  
…  
Sasuke woke up to someone caressing his hair. The feeling was familiar, but he couldn’t figure who exactly that was.  
Was it Neji?  
No, Neji hated contact in the morning, or until he showered and brushed his teeth.  
Maybe it was Itachi?  
But then, his brother was living in other country and hadn’t visited in years.  
His dad?  
No way  
It could be his mom. The touch was so good, but it was still different from his mother’s touch.  
Who was it?  
…  
Sasuke opened his eyes with a smile. “Morning, Naru.”  
“Morning, sleepyhead.” Naruto answered kissing his head. “I’m hungry.”  
“Hn.” He was so comfortable he didn’t want to move. “I’ll make breakfast in a minute,” he said lazily.  
“There’s no food, stupid.”  
“Then we can eat out.” Sasuke didn’t want to talk anymore, he just wanted to feel that touch in his hair and the warmth from his bed.  
He frowned when that soothing caress stopped, and heard Naruto chuckling. “I’ll make coffee,” he said and left.  
When he returned to the bedroom, Naruto found Sasuke sitting on bed, stretching. He gave the cup of black coffee to the raven and sat beside him.  
Sasuke gulped the liquid and smiled. “I had forgotten your coffee tastes so good in the morning.”  
“Thanks.”  
After drinking the coffee, Sasuke felt awake enough to shower and brush his teeth, getting ready to eat breakfast out with Naruto.  
The couple went to a close bakery. Sasuke said Naruto could eat all he wanted that it was his treat today, for the coffee. The blond grinned and laughed, stating he would regret it when the bill came, because he sure was hungry.  
Sunday was lazy, being spent on the couch or in the bed. They weren’t in the mood for sex, so they cuddled for the whole afternoon. They talked, kissed, laughed, watched movies and had a carefree day.  
They touched briefly upon the many things they still needed to arrange, but they brushed those issues aside for the moment, unwilling to think so heavily when they were so happy again. Everything else could wait.  
If they were going to move into Sasuke’s or Naruto’s apartment could wait. If Kiba would say something could wait. If they wanted to buy another pair of rings could wait. If they were going to have sex on every surface they found and who would top could wait.  
The world could wait. The Moon, Mars, Neptune and Venus could wait. The universe could wait.  
Because they were together on that cold day and they would be for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Work by Nick.Tsuki (who's too lazy to have her own account).


End file.
